Fate or chance?
by Measured In Roses And Thorns
Summary: Poetry. No flames please. Pairings NaruSaku and SasuHina as a heads up if you don't like one of the pairings


_Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Naruto and its characters. No flames please! Kinda long for a poem _

_

* * *

_

_She was a lonely girl,_

_though called odd by some._

_Her confidence was nonexistent,_

_but she was caring and compassionate to make up for it._

_She kept all pain to herself,_

_even as she put down and thrown by her father and his words_

_for this reason her world became cold and dark._

_The life was fading from her world taking all light away_

_her hopes, her dreams._

_Until a golden angel came,_

_bringing her to his world where it was bright and open,_

_where life was spilling over. _

_Enough to mend her world. _

_Enough to make her love him and his world. _

_He knew what her world had been like,_

_his own world had mended over the pain._

_To remind him of what life used to be,_

_but he had been saved by someone too._

_The kindness of this one being had led him to make it his mission to do the same for others._

_He rescued many before they even knew where they were fading_

_Many were just like him._

_Those like her._

_In his world, she was a bird._

_Lovely and lavender eyed,_

_to be kept and cared for._

_Like all the others that he had saved._

_She was no different from others, she knew, _

_she was just cared for more often. _

_And yet one day he added a pink and green eyed angel unlike her in so many ways._

_The stranger's eyes were green as the grass _

_just as the golden angel had eyes as blue as the sky that touched it._

_Her own eyes were pale and large so unlike theirs._

_The stranger was tan and carried power in her ways._

_while the indigo haired one was pale and hesitant._

_In the hours that the new beauty came,_

_she observed that the green eyed angel was treated more than an object, _

_that she was treated with a tenderness that suceeded what she was given._

_Above all she envied that the newcomer was unbroken and untouched._

_His world mixed with the pink bird's world,_

_and he let it happen with no regrets._

_The lavender eyed bird left the world in time, _

_with a broken heart and new found pain._

_The angel asked her to stay_

_but she knew her place could never be like what the jade eyed angel had._

_she knew her cage had never been closed from the beginning._

_In pain and pieces_

_She returned to her world _

_And found a raven haired angel waiting for her. _

_He had always been there,_

_Loved her from afar and cared for her indirectly._

_She found that she was an angel in his world, _

_never had he seen her as a bird in his eyes._

_She found that her world had bordered his. _

_Long before she had met the cerulean eyed one,_

_Longer still than either knew._

_Many had coveted him and tried to lure him in to their worlds,_

_but he chose to stay beside hers._

_Waiting for her to see him._

_To want him. _

_To love him in all ways._

_She had been too memorized with the golden angel ._

_To absorbed to notice the onyx eyed angel._

_Upon her return to her own world she found her pain was not as great as it had been_

_Nor was her world like she had left it_

_It was brighter, vivid and life was held in place_

_Slowly everything was coming back to place _

_Better than it had before she had been broken the first time_

_It was the raven haired angel who she thanked_

_He had been molding their world together slowly _

_to give her time to heal_

_to give him time to mend all that was undone_

_by the golden angel and pink bird_

_Eventually she mended his as well_

_As he had been broken as many times as she had_

_Different causes, but the results always broke them_

_One controlled by hatred, the other by worthlessness_

_Together they created three worlds_

_one being their worlds joined_

_the others separated from their own unbroken and free_

_the first was a boy given the title Sora,_

_Named for the sky that changes, yet always there_

_And for the second world created _

_Her name was Hikari._

_Named for the light that now filled their world._

* * *

_Review if you want._


End file.
